


serenada teluk

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lien bukan lotusnya.





	

** serenada teluk **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Character** : Vietnam. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon. (supposed to be) vivid!vignette.

* * *

Lien memiliki suatu masa, ketika ia menghitung seluruh lotus yang sedang mekar di kolam. Dia bahkan tahu berapa kelopak setiap kembangnya. Dia menaiki jembatan melengkung yang menghubungkan kolam dan kolam, bertopang sambil berjingkat pada pagarnya hanya untuk memastikan hitungannya tak salah dari berbagai sisi. Yao akan datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah disiapkan untuknya, dan dia harus kembali ke rumah segera.

Tuhan, tolong, itu sudah terlalu lama. Namun ingatan masih punya bagian untuk itu. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal langit yang mulai berasap karena mesin-mesin, sebelum berisiknya desa karena ternak-ternak dan para ibu yang membincangkan hasil panen serta menegur anak-anaknya yang terlalu lama berendam di lelumpuran tergantikan oleh gemeretak batu-batu yang dilindas guliran roda, dia sudah tahu cara untuk mengisi hari-harinya.

Petak-petak ladang memang menjanjikan pangan yang cukup untuk warga, tapi Yao bilang, ladang dan sawah untuk manusia. _Kita_ , katanya, dengan penekanan khusus seolah dirinya dan diri Lien adalah entitas-entitas yang takkan mati ketika kiamat kecil menumpas nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa, tidak hanya butuh pangan. Kau menanam isi petak sawah dan ladang untuk manusia, tetapi kau harus menanam sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri, begitu ucapnya, pada suatu hari musim hujan yang merontokkan anak-anak lotus kecil yang siap dihitung Lien.

“Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita lakukan?”

“Kau tidak hanya harus pintar menguasai cara mencari makan,” Yao, berjalan di teras samping yang menghadap pada kolam-kolam favorit Lien. “Kau harus mencari dirimu sendiri agar bisa bertahan saat waktu terus membawamu larut ke tempat yang tidak kau ketahui.”

“Cara belajarnya?” Lien, matanya hitam berbinar, berhenti untuk mendongak.

“Dari apapun.” Yao mengangkat bahu. “Aku menemukan caraku sendiri, yang pasti berbeda dengan yang akan kautemukan.”

“Lalu bagaimana aku akan tahu?”

“Dari apapun.” Yao tersenyum padanya. Lien selalu sendirian semenjak dia menemukan dunia di tengah hutan tipis berselimut halimun seusai hujan, selalu mencari tahu sendiri, dan saat inilah pembalasannnya—ia benar-benar butuh seseorang yang lebih tua untuk memberikannya sebongkah emas pikiran.

“Apa?”

Yao melempar pandangan sembarangan. “Barangkali dari lotus?”

#

Lien menghitung lotusnya lagi, hari ini. Ternyata kurang satu. Kolam itu berujung ke sungai kecil di belakang rumah. Sungai berujung ke sungai lain lagi.

Lien mengejar. Yao tidak ada di rumah. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

Sungai itu berujung di teluk. Teluk itu sunyi. Lien merasa kembali ke masa awal kehidupannya. Aliran air. Lelaguan alam. Bunyi burung-burung yang liar. Kecipak saat kakinya masuk berendam.

Lotusnya menjadi bangkai di sana. Kelopaknya banyak berkurang. Dia seperti tak pernah hidup di suatu tempat yang damai. Dibawa aliran air ke tempat yang tak ia ketahui, dia hancur.

Lien pikir dirinya adalah lotus.

Yao pasti berkata, _tidak boleh seperti lotusmu sendiri_.

#

Lien kembali ke teluk itu lagi keesokan harinya untuk menggenapkan hitungannya. Selalu tak menyenangkan tahu bahwa ada lotus lain di luar kolam, padahal sebelumnya miliknya tak pernah kurang. Selalu tak mudah rasanya hati sementara ia tahu lotusnya terabaikan satu, meski si penggenap hitungan itu telah bersemayam di dasar teluk.

Si lotus telah mati tetapi teluk itu mengundang Lien dengan cara yang lain lagi.

Dia mendengar lagu alam. Dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan lotus. Dia memandang dunia lebih lebar dari sekadar kolam yang penuh bunga. Dia mencari tahu tentang pertemuan dua perairan, tentang rasa yang aneh yang menjalar pada kakinya.

“Lien, pulang.”

Yao datang, dan memusikan alam harus ia tinggalkan sudah.

#

Dewasa sedikit, dia semakin sadar dirinya bukan lotus. Dia bukan orang yang hanya perlu memiliki satu warna untuk menjadi cantik. Lagipula, menjadi identitas suatu bangsa tidak mesti menjadi cantik. Siapa yang butuh ksatria cantik jika kau bisa memanah meski pipi penuh cipratan darah? Siapa yang butuh kstaria yang hanya ingat menjaga penampilan jika bisa membuat musuh tersungkur dengan tombak-tombak dari kayu-kayu yang diraut sendiri?

Dia kembali ke teluk, suatu waktu, dan butuh waktu lebih lama dan perjalanan yang lebih panjang beberapa langkah agar dirinya bisa tenggelam separuh badan. Tidak untuk menggenapkan lotus lagi.

Melihat tombaknya menancap pada titik yang tepat pada dasar teluk; sangat menyenangkan.

#

Lien pernah berkisah pada dirinya sendiri yang lebih kecil, dalam suatu mimpi, bahwa teluk akhirnya mengajarkannya sesuatu lebih dari sekadar menggenapkan hitungan lotus yang hilang, bukan sekadar menangkan diri bahwa lotusnya masih lengkap meski berbeda alam. Teluk adalah pertemuan dua sifat. Kedua dunia bertemu, tapi tak pernah menjadi satu. Begitulah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri atas nama suatu bangsa sejak bangsa itu berdiri hingga mati nanti; kau adalah percampuran antara banyak hal tapi tak boleh menjadi satu seutuhnya agar kau tak berdiri hanya di salah satu kubu. Manusia yang berdiri di belakangnya ada banyak, dengan seribu sifat, dan itulah arus-arus yang harus dia pelihara, tetapi ia harus hati-hati atas semuanya.

Ia bisa mengingat hal itu dengan baik ketika bangun, dengan sangat jernih, seperti langit yang bersih seusai hujan menghapus gumpal-gumpal gemuk kelabu. Dan dia mencari kelopak-kelopak lotus esok paginya, lalu membawanya ke teluk dan menyaksikan percampuran air mengaduk-aduk kelopak itu. Oh. Itulah emosi. Begitulah arus di dalam dirinya. Begitulah ia sebagai yang pertama berdiri dan terakhir memegang pedang (—suatu saat nanti, di waktu yang tak ingin ia bayangkan), memang penuh pergolakan.

Yang ia lihat sama persis seperti mimpi-mimpinya. Sebuah pergolakan. Arus. Dan dia telah menang atas pencariannya; di usia muda.

#

Dia berjibaku dengan rasa dingin, di hari itu, hari yang ia yakin tak ingin ia lihat lagi di masa depan nanti, ketika dia bisa melihat langit yang cerah lagi. Ia melarikan diri untuk menemukan teluknya; _dirinya yang lain_ , yang tak hancur oleh arusnya sendiri. Dia tak membawa selembar jaket pun, hanya sebuah tongkat dari senjata yang telah mati.

Lien membakar ranting-ranting dan teluk ada di sisi kirinya. Dia hanya ingin musik alam dan bukan apapun. Dia ingin lelaguan dari teluk dan bukan tembakan senjata.

Bukan tembakan senjata.

Bukan.

Namun ia mendengarnya, lagi, di sana, dan ia menggelegak. Ia bangkit dan mendekati teluk. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan, sedikit melongok pada ruang di balik tebing kecil yang menutupi.

Lien menemukan seorang prajurit sedang menembakkan sesuatu ke perairan. Hanya itu, Tembak, tembak, hingga pelurunya habis. Dan ia tersenyum senang. Memandang senjatanyanya, mengelusnya, lalu berkata dengan dialek dari selatan yang sangat ia ketahui, “Maka aku akan punya alasan untuk tidak menembak orang lain lagi, hm?”

Dan ia menghindari teluk, begitu saja. Rambut hitam kecokelatannya adalah yang terakhir Lien lihat, dan, dua langkah, dia benar-benar ditelan kegelapan.

Teluk. Teluk. Dua arus. Lien sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Semua yang sepertinya sama. Dua arus. Orang-orang bawahan orang barusan, menodongkan senjata ke arah orang-orangnya. Tetapi lihatlah hasil dari dua arus yang bergolak itu.

Dan Lien termangu. Berdiri disapu lidah-lidah teluk.

#

Teluk menggelitik telinganya dengan lagu pagi. Sebatas angin, memang, tetapi perputarannya di atas telinga Lien yang mendongak pada langit tanpa asap bisa membuatnya seperti anak kecil lagi.

Dia berkaca pada permukaan teluk.

_Halo, teman._

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: spoiler: yang terakhir itu settingnya perang vietnam; dan cowok itu ... yep, the man from land down under.


End file.
